Ice in Your Heart, Blood in Mine
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: Odin punishes Loki by sending him on a journey to record the other kingdoms in the realm. He approaches Queen Snow White's castle.


Title: Ice in Your Heart, Blood in Mine

Summary: My hands slipped on the keyboard. Odin punishes Loki by sending him on a journey to record the other kingdoms in the realm. He approaches Queen Snow White's castle.

By: Akke Andringa, Dark Mind of the American Teen

Finally, crossing the beach, Loki and his two companions reached the castle. From a path beyond the rocks, a huntsman also approached.

Loki came up to the gate.

"Do you come as friend or foe?" A guard watching from above yelled from the tower.

"..Friend." Loki stopped on his horse "I wish to speak with your king." He replies with his quick tongue.

The Huntsman has come up behind the foreign trio horse-mounted.

"Our kingdom is ruled by a queen," he said. Loki slowly turned his head around and eyed the obvious commoner who had spoke.

"Very well. May I speak with her." He turned back to the guard as he spoke.

The gates raised. The four of them rode in, and servants took their horses and tied them. He welcomed the familiar Huntsman and brought his horse to the stables.

Huntsman followed the finely dressed visitor. He would not let this man give Snow White any trouble.

Loki was led to the throne room and the doors opened.

Loki looked forward. Upon the throne was a beautiful young maiden-the young Queen. She stared down one him curiously.

His two men began to bow but Loki held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Loki Laufeyson- prince of Asgard."

"Asgard? The far Kingdom? I heard stories of the realm of Odin as a child. Welcome Loki of Asgard. I am Queen Snow White. What brings you to my most peaceful Queendom?"

_What a name, Snow White,_ Loki thought, _It certainly fits her. She has hair black as night, lips red as blood, and skin as fair and pale as snow._

"Thank you, Queen. The reason for my visit is King Odin has sent me to explore the realm, record all of the kingdom, and make peaceful relations with their ruler." He gave a light bow.

Snow White had been surprised when she had been informed of the foreign visitor. She had rushed to make herself presentable and climbed onto her thrown. She honestly hated the over-the-top thing, although it was quite comfy. She didn't like being above and looking down on her people. She wanted to be on eye level with everyone.

This Loki was strange indeed. He wore a green, gold, and black leather uniform and wore a golden horned helmet, much larger then her own jeweled crown (which she did actually like, it was quite light and pretty). The horned thing looked extremely heavy and obnoxious. If everyone and Asgard wore such silly helm it must be a headache-plagued kingdom.

Loki was quite lean and attractive, handsomely so. He too had raven-black hair, pale skin and red lips in this winter's end. If she was snow white, he was Dark Frost or Dark Ice. Yes he looked if he had a small sum of darkness or sorrow in his heart. Naturally Snow wanted to distrust and cure him upon their meeting.

"Very well. Give the Asgardian and his companions stay in our castles. We welcome them on their diplomatic mission."

Servants hurried away to prepare rooms.

"You may go," she said to the rest of her court and stood. Loki's two guards left with them.

"Sn-My Queen." The Huntsman stepped forward from where he had been leaning against the wall in the back of the hall and watching the prince and his Snow very closely.

"Huntsman! I did not see you there. Why was I not alerted of your return?"

"I did not want to interrupt a noble's arrival." He walked toward the throne and Loki also stepped closer to the Queen. They silently glared at each other.

"Both of you have come today, it is a blessed day. I will call a feast for your arrival and your return."

The Huntsman lifted and kissed Snow White's hand. And left the throne room. Snow could protect herself, he had made sure of it. After he was gone, Loki turned to Snow and kissed her _opposite_ hand. She giggled.

"Follow me."

_xoxo_

"So Loki," Snow was walked down a hall way and Loki was following close behind in a polite fashion. _This castle is certainly large._

"Why did your father choose you for this journey? Are you an experienced explorer, excellent diplomat, or a valuable ambassador for your kingdom?"

"Heh..honestly none of the above."

"Hm?"

"I am merely a prince being punished for being too free-thinking and..adventurous. May I ask why you thought Odin was my.. _father_."

"Excuse me for my assumptions. I thought since you were the prince the supreme Odin would be your father. May I ask how you obtained such a title? And what you did to be banished to this task. I am to curios for my own good but I honestly don't intend to be rude and scare you off." Snow White was beginning to be suspicious of this quick-tongued Prince.

"...It is alright. I am not scared easily. I was merely adopted into the royal family and raised as the brother of the true prince and son of Odin. My true heritage is from the Frost Giants."

"Frost Giants..?" she whispered. _The Ice. He yet does not look of a Giant._

"But I do not ally myself with the wretched beasts. I am my own man."

She turns around "Who calls his own kind wretched, say ill of the man who took him and gave him a family and Princedom?"

"What do you know of adoption anyway? You are pureblood royal who has never had to lift a finger in her life! If you must know, the reason for my banishment is that I betrayed my king for the deceiving Giants and then traveled to Midgard Kingdom with Aliens to rule the world. But I was defeated by a group of super-humans who had strong hearts, not as nearly _strong_ as yours, Snow _White_. White of the humans!"

She gasped. "You. You know _nothing of me_. And I know nothing of you, truly. Your heart does indeed contain ice. I intend to cure you of your heart's sorrow during you stay here." she stormed off down the hall and Loki was left alone. Loki's heart. His heart. Was truly reacting to her.

_xoxo_

"Are you alright?" The Huntsman grabbed Snow's arm as she stormed out of a hallway. "I heard yelling."

"I am quite alright thank you," she gasped and looked down, calming he breaths.

"The Prince Loki..he needs my help. Ours."

"We owe nothing to the Prince. You do not need to welcome him here."

"Huntsman.."

"I told you call me Eric, My Lady." they were whispering now.

"Then you must call me Snow White.." he slowly pulled the new Queen into hid arms.

She cherished his warm embrace. He quickly released her and looked to the side. He was of no status to be hugging the girl, this woman.

"I promised him.." Snow wandered off. "I'll see you tonight."

Loki had eventually been found and escorted to his grand and dark room. This was a king's quarters, he knew. Where did Queen Snow White live. This was a male room, so he could see how she would not adopt it.

Come to think of it, was it _just_ Snow White here? He had heard of no other royals of family in the castle. Was Snow White all alone with no court? That must be a true and sad existence.

If Loki had ruled over Midgard, would he've eventually composed a family? Or would he been at his throne alone?

No, Loki would be alone. Loki would be forever alone.

"Lord Loki! I have a message from the Queen." _It's been a while since anyone's addressed me as Prince Loki or Lord Loki. I'll enjoy it while it lasts. What does the Queen have for me?_

Loki stood off the humongous bed he had sat on to the servant who had appeared at the entrance.

"Receive."

"Yes. The Queen send her forgiveness. She expects you at dinner tonight. That is all. You will be notified when. That is all."

"Thank you. You may go." Loki laid back down on the poufy bed.

Two hours later the sun began to set and he saw the phenomena over the tide cliffs. It was the most magnificent sunset he had ever witnessed. This was his call he knew.

He left and headed to dinner. The sun never set in Asgard. It was eternally bright, and erethally drowned in darkness. This dark castle twice a day was engulfed in bright beauty. This kingdom was ever more beautiful than Asgard.

He entered the dining room. A long table was seated with three seats and covered with colorful food.

Queen Snow White was sitting on the one chair on the side of the table and the blond man- a Huntsman as she had called him- was seated side to across from her with and empty seat meant for Loki next to him.

Snow White turned around to face him in her chair which was back to him. She gestured for him to sit.

She opened the meal with a Christian prayer. It occurred to him that that nobody-humans here- knew of his Godhood and the true superiority of Asgard. Christianity is a Midgard faith. Is Jesus a true God? How did his bible ways reach the outer human kingdoms on Asgard? _Check; humans of outer kingdoms surrounding Magnus kingdom of same faith and decent of a minority of Earth Midgard. Yggdrasil is eternally a mystery._

Eating was silent. Huntsman was giving Loki lots of funny glares. Snow began to start conversation.

"Prince Loki, is your room suitable to your liking?"

"Yes, very much so. It has a beautiful view to the sunset."

"Indeed. You seemed the man who appreciates beauty."

"..I do."

"Good."

"Earlier," Loki smirked, "You sent you forgiveness. I also forgive you. I was extremely rude to insult the Queen who is welcoming me into her castle."

"Thank you." She smiled under her breath. _Are we..flirting?_

"Did you insult the Queen? That is unacceptable. Queen Snow White, he must be imprisoned or thrown out!" The Huntsman slammed his hand close to Loki. Loki leaned back and raise his eyebrows, glancing back at her.

"_Eric._ At ease! It is quite alright. We were both worked up and eager to make assumptions of each other. We now know more about each other." She replied and took a sip of her wine.

"Yes we were worked up, Eric. It is quite alright." Loki repeated her in a jab.

"I am _still_ Huntsman to you, _Prince._"

"I am done eating, Queen. I will go to rest now. Thank you again." Loki excused himself and left.

"Good night, Loki. Sleep well. We will talk tomorrow." she called to him as his exited. He nodded even though she couldn't see him anymore.

The Huntsman was taking a long swig of his wine-he preferred harder liquor, and Snow White knew it. She has been trying to wane him off his drunken ways for weeks. He had had plenty on his recent journey.

"What have you got to talk to him about?" He slammed the chalice down on the carpeted table.

"My Kingdom! Asgard needs to know well of us!"

"Asgard needs to know nothing of us!"

"IT IS NON OF YOU CONCERN ERIC! I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!" Snow White shouted.

The Huntsman stood and made a mess stomping out of the room, shocked and angry.

**Saw Snow White and the Huntsman today! As soon as I get back to my home state I'm watching Thor and Breaking Dawn again! Wore my Avengers tee-shirt! Can you tell I'm excited! Eeee! Let me know what you think of the story so far! And Williams fans, do not fret, he will appear in this story!**


End file.
